For Freedom
by izuryuu
Summary: Hibari Kyouya, setelah menghabiskan setengah hidupnya menjadi eksperimen memutuskan untuk kabur untuk mencari kebebasan. Di jalan, dia bertemu dengan seorang pria aneh. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? [Not good at summary, abal, 6918, DaeAla, OOC, RnR? .w. ]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn! hanya milik Amano Akira seorang—saya minjem doang karena nggak mampu bikin cerita kayak gitu, sumpah ;w; *digeplak***

**AU, OOC, kalimat diulang-ulang, typo-is-everywhere, awa-lawalnya ngebosenin akhirnya abal dan sebagainya saya serahkan pada reader—nggak suka jangan baca, oke?  
**

* * *

Pemuda itu terus melangkah cepat, nafasnya terengah. Sudah lama mengabaikan hujan yang membuat tubuhnya basah kuyup, mengabaikan berapa kali dia terpeleset atau terantuk batuan dan ranting, mengabaikan tubuhnya yang bergetar karena dingin—yang dia ingat hanya dia harus pergi sejauh mungkin dari hutan ini. Dia ingin keluar, sudah terlalu lama dia ada di sini. Menghabiskan setengah hidupnya menjadi kelinci percobaan keluarga mafia Estraneo. Dan sekarang dia ingin kebebasan, dia ingin bebas seperti seekor burung _skylark_. Estraneo Mansion bukan tempatnya, walaupun orang-orang Estraneo sudah berkali-kali mengatakan padanya—_pada para percobaan yang ada di sana_—_"Merasa beruntunglah kalian karena kami masih mau menerima kalian. Tak akan ada yang mau menerima kalian di dunia luar. Bahkan keluarga kalian membuang kalian. Tempat ini adalah tempat kalian."_ mereka pasti salah. Tidak, dia tidak mau percaya kalau Estraneo Mansion adalah tempat_nya_—persetan dengan para hebivora yang percaya begitu saja pada mulut Estraneo itu, dia tidak mau percaya. Dia adalah _skylark_, dan tidak sepantasnya dikurung di tempat seperti _itu_.

Mengabaikan darah yang mengucur dari luka akibat terantuk batu dan ranting, mengabaikan rintik hujan yang tidak membantu—malah membuat lukanya makin terasa, mengabaikan helaian _raven_nya yang hampir menutupi panglihatannya, mengabaikan kakinya yang kebas karena terlalu kedinginan, mengabaikan keinginan tubuhnya untuk berhenti berlari dan mengistirahatkan diri di bawah pohon—dia terus berlari, mengabaikan segalanya. Dia ingin pergi dari sini, bahkan dia rela jika Tuhan mengambil nyawanya saat ini juga—asal dia bisa pergi menjauh dari tempat itu. Ada benarnya juga sebenarnya, Estraneo tua itu, _bahkan keluarga kalian membuang kalian_, dia sudah tak punya tempat untuk kembali. Beberapa kali pikiran itu membuat keinginannya untuk bebas goyah—tapi mengingat masih ada cara lain untuk pergi dari sana, yaitu _kematian_. Kalau memang dunia sudah tidak menerimanya, dia lebih baik mati daripada berada di sana. Tapi _kalau_—dia ingin membuktikan lebih dulu apa dunia memang benar sudah tidak menerimanya atau tidak.

Dan satu-satunya cara untuk tahu adalah keluar dari sini.

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya, kakinya tersandung—dan kali ini dia benar-benar terjatuh. Dia tahu, satu kali saja dia sampai jatuh ke tanah—itu berakibat fatal, dan benar saja. Tubuhnya tidak mau bergerak untuk bangun, padahal dia bisa melihat cahaya di depannya—sebuah titik kecil cahaya. Merutuk, dia mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya lagi—dan tubuhnya sama sekali tidak mau menurut. Dengan frustasi, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri—sudah siap bunuh diri dengan menggigit lidahnya sendiri saat melihat kaki seseorang di depannya. Lehernya yang gemetar mencoba sebisa mungkin menghadap ke atas. Orang itu berjongkok di depannya, menatapnya ganjil. Sang pemilik rambut _raven_ bisa melihat helaian biru menjuntai di bahu pemuda itu.

"_Oya oya, _malangnya."

Yang tengah terbaring telungkup di atas tanah entah kenapa merasa terejek mendengar suara siapapun itu di depannya. Tapi dia merasa takdirnya akan berada di tangan orang itu—juga entah apa alasannya. Yang berambut biru mengelus helaian _raven _basahpemuda di depannya pelan, terkekeh dengan kekehan yang terdengar seperti '_kufufufu'_ yang membuat merinding di tengah dinginnya hujan. Meskipun merasa terejek dan merinding mendengar tawa pria di depannya, yang berambut _raven_ merasa sentuhan tangan yang mengelus rambutnya itu benar-benar lembut—seolah tak ada niat menyakitinya.

"Boleh kutahu siapa namamu?"

"...nama?"

Sebuah anggukan menjawabnya.

"A—aku..."

Hanya sebuah desisan pelan yang terdengar di telinga yang berambut biru, dia mendekatkan kepalanya ke pemuda di depannya.

"—_Hibari Kyouya_."

* * *

Entah sudah berapa tahun Hibari Kyouya tidak melihat cahaya matahari seterang ini. Dia mengernyit, mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya. Jadi, dia pingsan tadi malam dalam pelariannya dari Estraneo Mansion—dan tidak ingat lagi apa yag terjadi. Sepertinya dia merasa mendengar ada suara pria yang membuatnya merinding—tapi dia tak ingat dengan benar. Mungkin hanya mimpi eh? Mimpi yang terlalu indah sampai-sampai terasa nyata, mungkin dia sebentar lagi mati? Dan Tuhan dengan _baik hati_ memberinya mimpi _indah_ sebelum mati. Hibari mengangkat tubuhnya, rasanya sakit—meski tak sesakit yang dia bayangkan sebelumnya. Menyibak selimut tebal yang menyelimutinya dan berusaha turun dari tempat tidur—

...

Sebentar.

Hibari mengerling ke sekelilingnya—sebuah ruangan. Tepatnya kamar. Dia melirik ke tubuhnya sendiri, kemeja biru kebesaran terpasang di tubuhnya sampai menutupi lututnya dan bawahnya polos tak tertutupi apa-apa selain perban yang membalut beberapa tempat di kakinya. Hibari turun dari tempat tidur, mengabaikan kakinya yang masih terasa sakit. Dia begitu penasaran ini dimana, siapa yang membawanya ke sini dan _kenapa_ membawanya ke sini. Kakinya melangkah ke ruang yang dia yakini sebagai ruang tamu dan melihat seorang pria berambut biru yang terbilang panjang dengan _pineapple hairstyle_ sedang membaca koran di sofa dengan secangkir kopi di tangannya.

Hibari sengaja membuat suara untuk menyadarkan orang itu tentang kehadirannya—dan benar saja. Pria berambut biru itu menoleh ke arahnya, rautnya agak kaget—lalu tak lama senyuman terukir di wajah tampan pria tersebut. Hibari agak sedikit tersentak saat melihat matanya berbeda warna—tapi wajahnya tetap _stoic_ tak berubah.

"_Kufufufu... buon giorno_, Kyouya-_kun_~"

Pria itu meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja dan melempar koran ke sisi lain sofa, lalu bangkit dan mendekatinya. Hibari butuh seluruh tenaganya untuk menahan diri agar tidak kabur—dan bagusnya berhasil dia lakukan. Yang berambut biru mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan yang berambut hitam, dan saat itu juga Hibari menyadari ada yang aneh dengan mata kanan pria di depannya—yang berwarna merah.

Ada angka kanji 6 di sana.

Hibari terpaku.

"_Oya_? Ada apa hm, Kyouya-_kun_?" Tangannya menyentuh dahi Hibari yang tak bergerak sama sekali, "Demam-mu sudah turun, 'kan? _Kufufufu_, tak heran kau kena demam kalau berlarian di hutan semalam hujan-hujan begitu."

Tepisan didapat dari Hibari untuk tangan pria di depannya, menatap kedua iris dwiwarna itu tajam. "Siapa kau." Desisinya.

Jeda sejenak karena yang berambut biru tampak menikmati tatapan tajam dari pemuda berambut _raven_ itu.

"Rokudou Mukuro, _yoroshiku na_~" jawab pria itu—Mukuro—dengan nada manja.

Hening.

Hibari menatap Mukuro kesal, lalu berbalik dan untuk meninggalkan pria berambut biru itu kembali ke tempatnya pertama kali bangun tadi—tapi langkahnya langsung terhenti begitu merasakan ada tangan besar yang menahan bahunya. Dia berhenti bergerak, lalu seketika tangan itu membalik tubuhnya ke belakang—kembali menghadap ke arah Mukuro.

"...apa lagi." Tanya Hibari, tapi alih-alih bertanya lebih dekat ke membentak.

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin melihat wajahmu," jeda sejenak, seringai berkembang di wajah Mukuro, "manis sekali, _kufufufu_~"

Meskipun tipis, rona merah merebah di kulit pucat Hibari, "A—apa-apaan..."

"_Oya_~ baik, baik~ istirahatlah kalau memang masih lelah, Kyou-_kun_. Dan kalau ingin ganti baju, ada di lemari—kalau bajunya kebesaran, akan kucari lagi untukmu nanti. Untuk sementara pakai yang ada dulu saja."

Begitu tangan Mukuro lepas dari bahunya, Hibari segela membalik tubuhnya dan melangkah meninggalkan Mukuro. Pria itu tersenyum menatap punggung kecil pemuda berambut _raven _itu sebelum menghilang di balik pintu yang dibanting. Beberapa saat setelah memasukkan tangan ke sakunya, Mukuro mengeluarkan ponselnya, menekan tombol _call_ pada salah satu kontak.

"Daemon? Ah, ya kau benar anak itu ada padaku sekarang. Tapi aku tidak peduli berapapun harganya anak itu, jangan hubungi aku lagi untuk bertanya kapan aku akan memberikan anak itu padamu—atau langsung pada Estraneo itu."

* * *

Si Rokudou itu benar-benar menyiapkan pakaiannya di lemari. Hibari menatapnya agak _sweatdrop_ sebelum mengambil salah satu kemeja lengan pendek berwarna putih yang lebih kecil dan celana panjang hitam. Mulai membuka kemeja birunya yang kebesaran, membiarkan kain berwarna biru itu melorot lewat bahunya dan jatuh ke lantai. Dia memakai kemeja putihnya, dan celana panjangnya lalu kembali merebahkan diri diatas tempat tidur.

Membalik tubuhnya ke samping, Hibari Kyouya langsung melihat ke arah jendela. Tapi alih-alih sinar matahari yang masuk lewat jendela yang Ia lihat, malah sebuah kertas menutupi jendela. Dia bangkit, mendekati jendela itu dan membukanya—mengambil kertas itu dan membawanya masuk. Sepertinya robekan surat kabar. Dia melebarkan kertas itu dan melihat isinya—bisa dilihat wajah_nya_ sendiri ada di dalam surat kabar.

_Shock_ melihatnya, Hibari melirik ke artikel di sebelahnya. _Estraneo baru saja kehilangan seorang anggota famiglia-nya. Bagi siapa saja yang menemukan seperti gambar di samping ini harap segera menghubungi Estraneo untuk hadiah sebesar 180 juta yen._ Hibari merutuk. Dia, Hibari Kyouya _sama sekali bukan _anggota Estraneo Famiglia—enak saja. Pintu kamar terbuka, dia melihat Mukuro masuk dan segera melipat surat itu, menjatuhkannya ke lantai dan menendangnya ke kolong tempat tidur.

"_Kufufufufu_, kenapa menatapku begitu, Kyou-_kun_?" Tanya Mukuro, tersenyum sembari mendekat ke arahnya.

Hibari menggeleng pelan, dia duduk di samping tempat tidur dan Mukuro duduk di sebelahnya. Yang berambut hitam membiarkan Mukuro menggeser kepalanya dan meletakkannya di bahu yang berambut biru. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, benaknya kabur ke surat kabar yang saat ini berada tepat di bawahnya. Mungkinkah surat kabar itu sama dengan surat kabar yang dibaca Mukuro tadi pagi? Mungkinkah Mukuro ini hanya mengelabuinya dengan trik murahan agar bisa mengembalikannya ke Estraneo Mansion dengan imbalan 180 juta yen?

"_Tak akan ada yang mau menerima kalian di dunia luar. Bahkan keluarga kalian membuang kalian. Tempat ini adalah tempat kalian."_

Hibari memejamkan mata, merasakan tangan besar Mukuro mengelus rambutnya. Sebisa mungkin dia melupakan kata-kata Estraneo tua itu—dia tidak mau percaya. Tapi dia juga tidak boleh terlalu percaya pada dunia luar—_karena tak ada yang mau menerimanya di dunia luar_.

**TbC**

A/n : Jadi~ akhirnya saya buat juga 8D Ini ide udah dua bulan lalu baru diketik sekarang soalnya baru ada mood, ehehehehe~ 8D *ditendang* berhubung ini pengalaman pertama jadi—maklumin lah ya kalo abal D': bukan kalo kok—emang abal uwu /apakamu/

Dan tolong abaikan Estraneo itu; saya kehabisan ide buat nama 8)) Jadi pakai yang ada aja lah ya uwu Kan yang penting berhubungan sama Muku juga-/hah/ /nggaknyambungoke/ *ditendang*

Okelah, gitu aja bacotannya 8D RnR? Boleh nggak? Boleh dong ya 8D #KOKMAKSA *ditendang*


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn! milik Amano Akira seorang—love you **_**sensei **_**:" /whut/**

**AU, OOC, kalimat diulang-ulang, typo-is-everywhere, yaoi, semi-pedo, awal-lawalnya ngebosenin akhirnya abal dan sebagainya saya serahkan pada reader—nggak suka jangan baca, oke?**

* * *

Ah, sebentar. Saya mau bales review boleh 'kan ya 8D /engga /lalumojok/ #hoi

**Sky's Tears** : Halo, makasih udah bilang benda ini jauh dari kata abal :"" itu berarti banget buat saya 8'D Dramatis? Saya korban ke-dramatis-an film, nak :"" #anaksiapa #eluyanganaksiapa Ini udah update, btw 8D Enjoy, dear~

**Kamu tahu saya **: tahu nggak ya uwu #WHAT iya saya tau kamu kok :3 HAAAIII~ 8DDD sori lupa bilang ini publish, saya nggak inget siapa-siapa lagi saking malunya—/apa/ kurang puas ya? Maap D8 /dilempar sendal/ well then~ enjoy? :'3 enjoy dong ya 8D /todong/ #maksa #woi

**Hisawa Kana : **BOLEH DONG D8 /apa/ bukan pairing yang terlalu kamu suka? KENAPAA? DDD8 /siapaelu/ /ditendang menjauh/ yah~ penasaran ya? Kasian deh 8D /salah/ yah pokoknya diusahain nggak bikin orang penasaran—palingan cuma kepo /trollface #WOI

* * *

Suara gebrakan meja terdengar ke seluruh ruangan—yang hanya berisi dua orang itu. Seorang pria berambut biru kehijauan membanting ponselnya ke meja sampai dengan keras, membuat suara retakan yang cukup keras. Pria yang lain, yang berambut pirang platinum, menghela nafas mendengar suara bising dari yang berambut kehijauan itu dan mengembalika tatapannya ke buku yang sedang dibacanya, pura-pura bahwa suara itu tak pernah ada. Pria yang pertama menatap ke arah pria yang tampak santai saja—agak tak percaya.

"_Oya oya_, kenapa kau santai saja eh, Alaude? Apa kau tahu masalahnya?" Tanyanya, agak kesal.

"Biar kutebak; Rokudou Mukuro tidak mau bekerjasama denganmu, Daemon?" Jawab Alaude kalem, tapi dengan nada menindas di dalam suaranya.

Daemon berjalan mendekati Alaude yang masih duduk dengan tenang di sana, duduk di sofa sebelahnya dengan agak membanting diri, "Kalau kau tahu kenapa masih santai?"

"Karena bukan urusanku."

"Alaude—180 _juta yen_." Daemon menatap Alaude yang masih tak memperhatikannya, "Kita bisa mulai kehidupan yang baru dengan uang segitu—"

"Kenapa kita harus mulai kehidupan yang baru, hm?" Tanya Alaude, menutup bukunya agak keras dan menatap dingin Daemon.

Yang ditanya mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Alaude, menatap kedua iris milik yang berambut pirang dengan tatapan yang lebih lembut, "Karena aku cinta padamu."

Alaude terdiam, tampak berpikir sebelum berucap, "Aku tidak," dan menempelkan bibirnya pada milik Daemon lembut—membuktikan kebohongan kata-katanya dalam dua detik.

Balasan yang lebih kasar didapat Alaude—tapi keduanya tampak menikmati.

* * *

"Kyouya,"

"..."

"Kyouya mau jalan-jalan?"

"..."

Empat hari terlewat dan akhirnya Mukuro mengerti sifat pemuda berambut _raven_ yang saat ini sedang menatap kosong televisi. Kalau kalian tanya apa alasan Mukuro tahu bahwa Hibari hanya menatap kosong televisi jawabannya adalah karena jelas televisi itu tidak menyala. Mukuro mencoba segalanya agar Hibari memperhatikannya, mulai dari usaha mengecup pipi Hibari yang berakhir dengan pipinya sendiri biru karena terkena hantaman tinju—yang tak ia sangka sekuat itu—sampai percobaan mengintip sang _skylark_ mandi—lagi, berakhir dengan mimisan bukan karena dia berhasil melihat pemuda itu tapi karena Hibari melemparinya dengan apapun yang ada di dekatnya dan entah kenapa—_entah kenapa_—selalu telak mengenai wajahnya. Semuanya dia lakukan untuk mencuri perhatian darinya—dan sepertinya cukup berhasil.

Atau tidak, karena sepanjang hari ini Hibari Kyouya mengabaikannya setengah mati.

"Kyouya?"

"..."

"Jalan-jalan, Kyouya?"

"..."

"_Oya oya, _Kyouya-_kun_, mengabaikanku lagi kucium kau—"

"—dan kugigit kau sampai mati."

"Akhirnya kau bicara padaku. _Kufufufu_~"

"...diam."

Hibari beranjak dari tempatnya, niatnya sih ingin ke kamar lalu menghabiskan waktu menjauh dari Mukuro yang makin lama makin membuatnya jengkel. Tapi begitu merasa pergelangan tangannya diraih oleh seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah pemilik mata berbeda warna itu. Dengan sekali hentakkan, Mukuro menarik Hibari kembali duduk di sebelahnya. Pemilik helaian _raven _itu agak mengerang saat punggungnya menabrak sofa—dan dia menyalahkan Mukuro sepenuhnya karena membuatnya begitu.

Mukuro menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kecil Hibari sambil setengah memeluknya agar Hibari tak bangkit dari tempatnya. Hibari merutuk dalam hatinya, bersumpah akan menggigit nanas itu sampai mati—setelah dia bisa bangkit. Kecuali dia sadar bahwa tak mungkin Mukuro membiarkannya bangkit dalam waktu dekat dan _dia sadar akan hal itu_.

"Herbivora, lepas." Ujar Hibari, nada bicaranya jelas memerintah.

"_Oya oya_, mau jalan-jalan denganku sebentar, Kyouya?" Tanya Mukuro, sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan yang dikatakan Hibari.

"Tidak."

"Ya?"

"Tidak."

"Jalan-jalan~"

"...tidak mau."

"Ayo."

"Tsk, kemana?"

Entah kenapa rasa girang seolah menggelora di hati Mukuro karena berhasil membuat pemuda yang keras kepala ini sulit mengatakan hal lain selain menolak ajakannya. Mukuro terkekeh pelan, mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hibari yang membuat lehernya geli tergelitik rambut biru Mukuro.

"Taman? _Kufufufu_~"

"Banyak orang, terlalu herbivora." Balas Hibari singkat, berusaha menyingkirkan Mukuro.

"Kalau begitu kau mau kemana?"

"Tidak kemana-mana."

"Ayolah?"

"Tempat lain yang tidak banyak orang."

"Taman tidak banyak orang kok. Memang siapa yang mau ke taman sore-sore begini?"

"...kau."

Berikan _facepalm_ untuk mendeskripsikan respon Mukuro terhadap perkataan Hibari—tapi jelas hanya beberapa saat karena setelahnya dia menyeringai dan mengecup pipi Hibari singkat. Seolah memang sudah di _set_ begitu, Hibari refleks membalas yang dilakukan Mukuro dengan meninju pipi pria itu dengan keras dan membuat pelukannya agak longgar. Hibari mengambil kesempatan untuk melepaskan diri dan menendang Mukuro keras-keras sebelum membalikkan tubuh ke arah kamar.

"Ukh—Kyouya~ kita jadi jalan-jalan 'kan?"

"Aku mau ganti baju. Masuk kamar, kugigit kau sampai mati."

Mukuro terdiam, cengiran puas di wajahnya. Dia menegakkan tubuhnya dan bersandar pada sandaran sofa dan bergumam, "Aku orang paling beruntung di dunia." Dengan suara kecil.

* * *

Mukuro itu tidak tahu kalau Hibari benar-benar sedang menghindari dunia luar karena selembar robekan surat kabar yang dia lihat menempel begitu saja di depan jendelanya. Dirinya menutup pintu rapat-rapat, berharap jantungnya mulai berdetak normal setelah tadi berdetak terlalu cepat karena agak takut saat Mukuro mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Kalau dia saja tak bisa percaya pada Mukuro yang sudah empat hari dia kenal dan bersedia mengurusnya di sini, apalagi pada orang lain kalau mereka pergi ke luar. Maksudnya—"_Hei, lihat pria berambut biru itu. Di sebelahnya ada pemuda yang berharga 180 juta_." "_Eh? Itu Hibari Kyouya 'kan? Yang di sebelah pria dengan mata aneh itu._"—yah, semacam itulah. Bahkan dia curiga ajakan 'jalan-jalan' Mukuro ini hanya umpan agar pria itu bisa membawanya ke markas Estraneo dan menukarnya dengan uang 180 juta yen.

Jelas dia khawatir—dia tidak mau kembali ke sana tapi dia juga tidak diterima di sini. Kedua _onyx_nya melirik jendela yang terbuka, membiarkan matahari sore masuk ke dalam kamar. Apa dia harusnya kabur saja, eh? Dia tidak mau lama-lama di sini dan terlalu terlena dengan kata-kata Mukuro yang meyakinkan dan akhirnya dia terjebak—ujung-ujungnya kembali ke markas Estraneo yang markas utamanya nya berada nun jauh di dalam hutan sana. Ogah—tidak mau—pokoknya tidak mau. Lebih baik mati daripada kembali ke sana. Sang _Skylark_ baru saja mendapatkan kebebasannya, dia tidak mau kembali tertangkap.

Selain hatinya yang tak ingin tertangkap, tubuh dan pikirannya juga sudah lelah dicekcoki obat-obatan tidak jelas.

Hibari menggelengkan kepalanya keras, berusaha menyingkirkan yang barusan dia pikirkan itu. Suara ketukan terdengar di pintunya, menyadarkannya bahwa dia sudah cukup lama berada di dalam kamar dan dia belum ganti baju sama sekali. Mengabaikan Mukuro yang mengetuk makin keras—menanyakan apa dia sudah selesai atau belum dan mengancam akan membuka pintu paksa kalau dia tak menjawab juga—Hibari membuka lemari dan mulai mengganti bajunya. Kaus lengan panjang berwarna hitam yang ditimpa dengan kemeja putih dengan kotak-kotak biru dan celana _jeans _hitam.

"_Oya oya~_ rupanya kau sudah selesai, Kyou-_kun_. Aku sampai kesemutan berdiri di sini menunggumu, _kufufufu_."

...berlebihan, Mukuro.

"_Tsk_, siapa suruh menunggu sambil berdiri di sini." Balas Hibari tajam, berjalan melewati Mukuro begitu saja dan berjalan kembali ke ruang tamu.

Mukuro mengikuti di sebelahnya, seolah Hibari akan menghilang kalau dia tidak berada di sebelahnya. _Atau memang begitu_, batin Hibari miris—mencoba menjauhkan diri dari Mukuro yang selalu menempel padanya. Begitu sampai di ruang tamu, Mukuro berjalan lebih dulu dari Hibari untuk membukakan pintu depan. Begitu kenop diturunkan dan pintu terbuka—Hibari agak terkejut melihat ada orang di balik pintu. Dia bergerak cepat ke belakang Mukuro, mencpba menyembunyikan diri dari orang yang datang itu.

Tampaknya pria berambut biru itu sendiri agak terkejut melihat ada orang di balik pintu yang baru saja dia buka. Tapi ekspresinya langsung datar begitu tahu siapa yang datang—atau lebih tepatnya _dibuat sedatar mungkin_.

"_Oya oya_~ kukira kau takkan tahu aku datang, Muku-_chan_. Padahal aku merencanakan kejutan, _nufufufufu_~"

Hibari bergidik mendengar suara tawa yang begitu mirip dengan suara tawa Mukuro—hanya saja lebih absurd. Begini, tawa Mukuro saja sudah membuatnya merinding bagai mimpi buruk—meski agak berkurang karena dia sudah cukup terbiasa dengan tawa itu—bagaimana dengan tawa ini? Membuatnya ngeri sendiri, dia meremas baju belakang Mukuro tanpa sadar—membuat pemilik iris dwiwarna itu mengerti apa yang dirasakan Hibari entah bagaimana.

"_Kufufufu_, aku merasakan aura tak enak dibalik pintu, jadi kubuka saja." Balas Mukuro, menyeringai tipis.

Pintu terbuka lebih lebar dan Hibari—meski menyembunyikan diri di balik Mukuro—dapat melihat wajah orang yang datang itu. Rambutnya biru kehijauan dengan model yang sama seperti Mukuro—nanas—namun agak sedikit lebih bulat. Matanya, seringai di bibirnya, lekukan wajahnya benar-benar membuat Hibari merinding di sela-sela keterkejutannya. Bukan karena orang itu memang mengerikan, tapi karena orang itu mirip.

Mirip _sekali_—

—dengan Rokudou Mukuro.

"Jadi~ dimana anak itu, Muku-_chan_? Aku mau lihat."

"_Oya_~ mana sudi aku memperlihatkan anak itu padamu, Daemon."

"Kenapa tidak? _Nufufufu_~"

Entah sadar atau tidak, tangan Mukuro bergerak ke belakang, menggenggam tangan Hibari yang membalas genggamannya dengan agak terlalu erat.

"Karena aku tidak mau, tentu saja. _Kufufufu_~"

"Kejamnya~ _nufufufu_~"

"Terserah, _kufufufu_."

"_Nufufufu_~"

"_Kufufufu~_"

"_Nufu—_"

"Bisa simpan 'fufufu' kalian untuk nanti? Berisik." Ujar suara yang dingin agak membentak—asalnya dari belakang Daemon. Mungkin saja dia tidak datang sendiri.

Keduanya menoleh ke asal suara dan di sana berdiri pria berambut pirang platinum dengan tatapan yang tajam—seperti karnivora yang siap memangsa kapan saja. Senyuman tipis berkembang di wajah Mukuro melihatnya, "_Oya oya_~ Alaude? Tak kusangka kau mau ikut orang ini ke sini, _kufufufu_~"

_Alaude? Tak mungkin... dia—_ Hibari mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak menunjukkan dirinya begitu mendengar nama itu.

"_Tsk_, itu karena dia berisik. Jadi lebih baik cepat perlihatkan anak itu, Rokudou Mukuro." Tatapan Alaude menajam pada Mukuro—dan kalau tatapan bisa menusuk Mukuro mungkin sudah hampir mati kehabisan darah sekarang.

"Kubilang tidak mau. Omong-omong, anak itu mirip sekali denganmu Alaude. Kau tahu?"

"...surat kabar beredar dimana-mana tentangnya, tentu aku tahu."

"Maksudku bukan hanya fisik, sikapnya juga sama denganmu. _Kufufufu_, aku ragu kau ingin melihatnya, sebenarnya."

"Aku ingin dia," Alaude menunjuk Daemon dengan ibu jarinya, "melihatnya dan cepat pulang."

"_Nufufufu_~ baiknya, Alaude~"

Mukuro menyeringai sebisa mungkin untuk menutupi rasa khawatirnya. Dia pasti kalah kalau berdebat dengan dua orang ini—dan sekarang dia harus cepat pergi dari sini, atau setidaknya menyingkirkan mereka dari sini, tanpa ketahuan bahwa Hibari Kyouya sekarang tepat berada di belakangnya. Haruskah dia menggunakan ilusinya? Tapi yang ada di depannya ini adalah Daemon Spade dan Alaude—mereka pasti _sangat_ mengenal ilusinya dan mustahil tertipu.

"Rokudou Mukuro, anak itu." Kata Alaude, setengah memaksa.

"_Tsk_, baik." Mukuro melenyapkan semua topeng yang dia pasang, menggantinya dengan ekspresi datar, "tapi takkan kuizinkan kalian menyentuhnya—apalagi membawanya pergi."

"_Oya oya_~ jadi Muku-_chan_ ingin memberikan anak itu langsung pada Estraneo dan mengambil sendiri uangnya eh? _Nufufufu_~ liciknya,"

"Aku tak berminat dengan uang itu, kau tahu. Bahkan aku tak ada niat untuk mencari anak itu begitu berita tentangnya beredar,"

"Tapi kau mendapatkannya, Muku-_chan_."

"Ya, dan karena itu aku tak tertarik menukarnya dengan 180 juta yen. Aku lebih tertarik padanya,"

Entah kenapa ada gelora aneh dalam hati Hibari. Dia merasa senang mendengar Mukuro mengatakan 'tak tertarik menukarnya dengan 180 juta yen'—entah kenapa. Apa ini berarti dia percaya pada Mukuro bahwa pria berambut biru itu takkan menjualnya? Tapi—apa dia bisa semudah ini percaya? Semua orang bisa bicara begitu 'kan tapi entah kenapa Hibari yakin dengan apa yang dikatakan Mukuro itu benar. Mukuro tak tertarik dengan uang, tapi lebih tertarik padanya—dan apa itu berarti Mukuro menerimanya di sini?

"Tapi—"

"Oke, terserah kalian berdua. Aku ingin ini cepat selesai," Alaude menyela, agak tak sabar.

Terdiam sejenak, Mukuro menggenggam tangan Hibari di belakangnya lebih erat, "Mau keluar, Kyouya?" Tanyanya—dengan suara yang terbilang lembut.

Hibari meremas tangan Mukuro kuat-kuat sebelum akhirnya melepaskannya dan berjalan menyamping, menunjukkan dirinya dari balik Mukuro pada kedua orang yang mencarinya ini. Yang jelas-jelas mencarinya untuk uang 180 juta—sial. Dia menundukkan wajah, berusaha menutupi wajahnya dengan helaian _raven_nya yang acak-acakan. Sialnya lagi, Daemon menyentuh dagu Hibari dan mengangkat wajahnya paksa—membuat pemuda itu menatap tajam pria yang seolah duplikat Mukuro itu kesal. Tidak terima dipaksa begitu.

"_Oya oya_. Muku-_chan_ benar, kau manis—" _deathglare_ dari Hibari makin mematikan mendengarnya, "—seperti Alaude. Jangan tatap aku seperti itu juga, Alaude. Kalian seram."

Mukuro menarik bahu Hibari menjauh dari Daemon dengan paksa, seolah tak ingin dia disentuh lagi oleh pria berambut semangka-nanas itu. Hibari sendiri sudah mengharapkan Mukuro menariknya sejak beberapa detik yang lalu—jadi artinya dia memang tak ingin disentuh oleh Daemon. Oke, lupakan Daemon untuk saat ini. Tatapan Hibari mengarah ke Alaude yang balas menatapnya tanpa minat, tapi kedua iris biru milik Alaude menunjukkan seolah dia tertarik melihatnya—membuat Hibari agak risih tapi tak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari pria berambut pirang itu. Dan sekarang Hibari menyesal karena memutuskan untuk keluar.

Iris biru tajam itu, dia mengenalnya. Amat sangat mengenalnya lebih dari apapun di dunia ini. Kejadian sebelum Estraneo itu membawanya pergi berkelibat di benaknya.

"Hibari Kyouya," senyuman tipis di wajah Alaude, "sudah delapan tahun ya?"

"Eh?" Daemon dan Mukuro bersamaan berucap, "kalian saling kenal?" Tanya Daemon, agak bingung dengan perkataan—uhukkekasihnyauhuk—dan respon yang diberikan Hibari; matanya melebar, kakinya bergerak tak nyaman.

Kedua _skylark _mengabaikan yang lain. Hibari memejamkan matanya, menarik nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya. Tangannya bergerak cepat menacari tangan Mukuro untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri, begitupun nafasnya yang mulai tak teratur.

"...Alaude? Ini hanya dugaanku atau kau memang membuatnya takut—" ujar Mukuro, membalas genggaman Hibari dan mencoba bicara, tapi disela oleh yang berambut _raven_, "Delapan tahun, dan kau membiarkanku begitu saja selama delapan tahun."

"Membiarkanmu? Siapa?" Senyuman tipis di wajahnya berubah menjadi seringai yang terasa berbahaya, "Tidak juga. Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu—

—_adikku yang manis_."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : ****Kalau saya nggak ngaku ****Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn! ****Itu ****milik Amano Akira seorang****, bisa-bisa saya dituntut B| #apa**

**AU, OOC, kalimat diulang-ulang, typo-is-everywhere, ****yaoi, semi-pedo, ****awa****l****-lawalnya ngebosenin akhirnya abal dan sebagainya saya serahkan pada reader—nggak suka jangan baca, oke?**

**6918, slight DaeAla dan 10051—untuk seseorang (?) Atau dua atau tiga—terserah (?) :'3**

* * *

**Hisawa Kana : **INI UDAH LANJUT, BEEB(?) 8DD WAITWAITWAIT—6996 itu apa? :3 Saya Cuma bisa baca kalo 69 dibelakangnya 18 maap-#APAAN /dicekek/

**siapa saya kamu tahu : **SINI SINI SAYA LEMPAR—lempar penuh cinta 3 /NGGAK/ mumumumu, tebakanmu hampir benar sayang(?)—silakan coba lagi .w. /kerik/

**shikitsu :** eh? Ahli ya? IYA DONGS 8D /apaini/ kufufufu, itu liat nanti aja ya uwu /sundul/ #ngek eh? T—TYPOOO, I'M THE MASTER OF TYPOS 8'DDD /WHUUT/ ini udah update, enjoy~ 8'D

**Orang nyasar : **HAI YANG LAGI NYASAR(?) kurang panjang—astaga, chapter ini diusahain lebih panjang deh 8"D Gomen 8"D

**denOden : **A—ehehehe 8"D Ini udah update kok, doakan aja nggak bakal discount—eh—discontinued :'3 enjoy 8D

* * *

**Flashback, 8 years ago.**

_Alaude menatap koran-koran itu—matanya melebar saat melihat berita utama; Estraneo membayar mahal untuk siapa saja yang memberi mereka anak berusia dibawah sepuluh tahun untuk dijadikan famiglia. Tidak, bukan dia ingin menjadi anggota famiglia Estraneo itu—rendahan, tidak butuh—lagipula usianya sudah dua belas tahun. Yang membuatnya agak kaget melihat berita itu adalah fakta bahwa adiknya masih berusia delapan tahun dan bukan tidak mungkin kalau adiknya itu bisa saja bergabung._

_Melipat koran itu buru-buru, pemilik helaian pirang platinum itu segera pergi dari ruang tengah dan berjalan ke kamarnya—agak terkejut mendapati seseorang berada diatas tempat tidurnya. Berjalan mendekatinya, dia mengulas senyum kecil mendapati adiknya masih tertidur pulas di sana. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas bergerak mengelus helaian _raven_ milik Hibari Kyouya perlahan—tatapannya tak ingin lepas dari adiknya ini. Tolong bilang dia ini _brother complex_ atau apalah—dan bersiaplah melihat neraka._

_Entahlah, _oh, entahlah, _dia punya firasat buruk tentang adiknya begitu membaca berita tentang Estraneo itu. Seolah adiknya akan meninggalkannya, seolah dia akan kehilangan adiknya—_Kyouya-nya. _Oh astaga, orangtua mereka yang bertengkar saja sudah membuat kepalanya sakit—dan satu-satunya alasan kepalanya tidak meledak adalah adiknya, kalau Kyouya tidak ada apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Kabur dari rumah? Terlalu dramatis—anak berusia dua belas tahun kabur dari rumah karena kedua orangtuanya bertengkar, terlalu _mainstream_ kalau kata orang yang sedang mengetik fanfic ini._

"_Hng," Hibari menggumam lirih, bergerak-gerak dalam tidurnya. Tangan mungilnya meraih pergelangan tangan Alaude yang mengelus rambutnya, memeluknya dan kembali terlelap. Alaude mencoba menarik tangannya, tapi dekapan Hibari pada tangannya menjadi lebih erat—meskipun dia bisa dengan mudah menarik paksa tangannya sendiri, tapi sepertinya itu akan membuat adiknya ini terbangun. Jangan—tidak mau—mana tega dia._

_Nah, bisa apa dia tanpa Hibari Kyouya?_

* * *

_Hari itu, dia pulang dari sekolah dan agak heran kenapa ada mobil limosin hitam terparkir di halaman. Mendekat perlahan ke mobil itu, menatapnya lekat-lekat. Bukan karena terpesona, tentu saja—tak ada yang cukup untuk membuatnya terpesona di dunia ini. Belum. Mengalihkan tatapannya dari mobil ke jendela rumah, banyak orang berpakaian formal berwarna hitam di dalam ruang tamu. Dan dia anggap orangtuanya juga sedang ada di sana._

_Alaude berjalan mengitari rumah, mencoba masuk lewat pintu belakang. Tapi rupanya di pintu belakang ada seorang pria bertubuh besar yang memakai pakaian yang sama dengan orang-orang yang dilihatnya di ruang tamu lewat jendela. Agak merutuk dengan ketidakhati-hatiannya, dia berusaha mengabaikan orang itu dan berjalan begitu saja ke arah pintu—tapi orang itu mencegatnya._

"_...menyingkir," ujar Alaude tajam, jelas memerintah. Ekspresinya datar._

"_Kau tidak boleh masuk," balas orang itu._

"_Ini rumahku, bukan hakmu melarangku."_

"_Tapi ini perintah atasan, kau tidak boleh masuk."_

"_Apa peduliku dengan atasanmu, minggir."_

_Alaude mendesak masuk, memanfaatkan tubuhnya yang terbilang kecil kalau dibandingkan dengan pria itu untuk melewatinya. Di belakang dia mengejar, Alaude berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya dan segera menutup pintu rapat-rapat—menguncinya._

"_Um? _Niisan?_" panggil seseorang, yang membuat Alaude agak terlonjak. Dia membalik tubuhnya dan menemukan Kyouya di belakangnya, berdiri menatapnya dengan kedua _onyx_nya._

"_Kyouya," Alaude mendekatinya, mengacak rambut adiknya itu, bicara dengan nada yang cukup lembut, "kenapa kau di kamarku?"_

"_E—eh... aku takut,"_

"_Takut?"_

_Anggukan sebagai jawaban Hibari._

"_Pada orang-orang diluar?"_

_Anggukan lagi._

_Alaude tersenyum lembut, berusaha menangkan Hibari. Dia mensejajarkan posisi tubuhnya dengan yang lebih muda, mengecup dahinya, "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kalau mereka mau membawamu, aku takkan—"_

_Sesuatu berbunyi keras, menembus pintu kamar Alaude dan mengenai punggungnya—seperti panah, hanya saja lebih pendek. Dia bisa merasakan tubuhnya menjadi sulit digerakkan, bahkan kata-katanya terhenti karena bibirnya seolah dikunci. Pintu terdobrak dari luar, beberapa pria yang tadi di lihatnya di ruang tamu berada di depan pintunya dan tiga orang mulai menghambur masuk. Alaude menatap Hibari—panik, mencoba mengatakan untuk kabur tapi lidahnya kelu. Hibari mundur beberapa langkah sampai dia menyentuh tempat tidur. Seorang dari mereka mendekati Hibari dan menariknya—memaksanya._

"N—niisan!_" Panggil Hibari, "To-tolong!"_

_Merutuki segala macam hal pada Tuhan, Alaude berusaha setengah mati menggerakkan tubuhnya. Tapi dia tidak bisa—gerakkannya benar-benar seolah terkunci oleh sesuatu yang tak terlihat. Tatapan dari iris birunya menatap ke punggung orang yang mencoba menarik Hibari—lambang Estraneo. Firasat buruknya benar-benar terbukti hari ini—dia harus bergerak. Dia tak boleh membiarkan adiknya dibawa oleh mereka, tapi kenapa tubuhnya tidak mau bergerak!?_

"_Percuma, bocah." Ujar orang itu, suaranya berat, "Kakakmu takkan membantu sekeras apapun kau berteriak minta tolong. Bahkan dia tak mau repot-repot menjawab panggilanmu, 'kan?"_

"_..._niisan_!"_

_Dan mereka berhasil, mengangkat tubuh Hibari dan membawanya keluar dari kamar. Suara mesin mobil dinyalakan terdengar cukup keras—mungkin mobil limosin di halaman? Sial! Begitu suara gerungan mobil menjauh, tubuh pemuda berambut pirang platinum itu terjatuh lemas ke lantai. Nyawanya serasa tak bertempat pada tubuhnya lagi. Nafasnya terengah, dia berusaha mencabut apapun itu yang menusuk punggungnya._

_Sebuah panah, kecil, tapi bagian batangnya ada cairan berwarna ungu toska yang tinggal sedikit._

_...ini yang membuatnya tak bisa menghentikkan orang-orang Estraneo membawa adiknya._

—_brengsek._

_Meski lemas, Alaude segera bangkit dari tempatnya. Keluar dari kamarnya dan saat di ruang tamu—dia melihat kedua orangtuanya. Tertawa senang, dengan sebuah koper yang terbuka diatas meja. Kedua iris birunya bisa melihat isi koper itu adalah uang—uang. Tak perlu orang jenius untuk tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh orangtuanya itu; mereka menjual anaknya sendiri._

"_Ah, Alaude~ kebetulan, kemari," panggil ayahnya. Alaude tak bergerak._

_Ibunya membutar koper uang itu, menghadap ke arah Alaude, "Lihat harga yang mereka bayar untuk adikmu, Alaude."_

_..._

_Tak perlu lima detik untuk Alaude berlari keluar rumah—tanpa bicara apapun lagi. Adiknya, ya, dia akan mencari adiknya—kemanapun. Sama sekali tak terpikirkan olehnya kalau orangtuanya itu benar-benar tak punya hati sampai menjual anak mereka sendiri—menjual adik_nya.

**Present.**

* * *

...

Sepi, senyap. Seluruh ruangan benar-benar sepi, Mukuro terdiam, Daemon terdiam, Alaude dan Hibari saling menatap dengan tatapan aneh. Tiga kata terakhir Alaude benar-benar seolah telah merusak kemampuan berbicara mereka. Adik? Ya ampun—_adik?! _Jadi sifat dan fisik mereka yang begitu mirip—kecuali rambut—itu bukan sekedar kebetulan belaka? Mereka memang bersaudara?

"...aku bukan adikmu—" kalimat itu keluar dari mulut yang berambut _raven_, nadanya bergetar—kentara sekali ragu-ragu mengatakannya. "kau membiarkan mereka membawaku begitu saja, setelah kaubilang semuanya akan baik-baik saja, padahal tak ada yang baik sama sekali setelah itu. Aku—"

"Kyouya," sela Mukuro, saat merasa suara Hibari lebih keras dari biasanya—keras bergear. Dia mencengkeram tangan Hibari lebih keras, memaksa yang paling muda untuk menghentikan ucapannya. Hibari menggigit bibir bawahnya, menghentakkan tangannya agar Mukuro melepasnya—tapi percuma, yang ada Mukuro malah mencengkeramnya lebih erat—_as usual Mukuro_.

"Hn, kalau kau ingat itu justru seolah memberitahuku bahwa kau memang adikku."

"Aku bukan—!"

"Jadi ini orang yang kaucari selama itu eh, Alaude?" Ujar Daemon, setengah menyeringai, "Pantas tak tertarik saat mendengar hadiah uang itu,"

Anggukan pelan dari Alaude menjawab pertanyaan Daemon, "Ya, dan aku sudah menemukannya." Pria berambut pirang platinum itu membalik tubuhnya dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan ruangan. Daemon tertegun sebelum akhirnya keluar dari pintu juga—berjalan mundur. Menunjukkan seringai terakhirnya sebelum pergi, "_Nufufufu_, kita akan berjumpa lagi dalam waktu dekat," dan Mukuro menendang pintu sampai tertutup rapat.

...

Hibari merapat pada Mukuro, memeluk pergelangan tangan pria pemilik iris dwiwarna itu erat-erat. Mukuro tersenyum, mengelus helaian rambut Hibari perlahan sebelum melepaskan diri dan mengangkat tubuh pemilik helaian _raven_ itu gaya _bridal_.

"M—Mukuro-!" Hibari agak memukul puggung Mukuro, gerakan refleks karena kaget.

"Tak apa-apa, Kyouya-_kun_. Semuanya akan baik-baik—"

"—jangan ucapkan kalimat itu," sela Hibari cepat, menolehkan kepalanya ke sisi lain, "semuanya takkan baik-baik saja selama aku masih hidup."

Mukuro tak membalas, bingung ingin bicara apa. Dia menyentuh kedua kelopak mata Hibari dengan telapak tangannya yang refleks tertutup saat ada yang menyentuhnya, "Selama kau bersamaku, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Jadi diamlah, _kufufufu_."

Mereka berdua pergi ke halaman belakang rumah Mukuro—tempat yang cukup nyaman sebenarnya, dengan sebuah kursi panjang dan rumput yang tampaknya terurus. Kadang Hibari bertanya-tanya, siapa yang menjaga rumah ini tetap rapi? Maksudnya begini, setiap Mukuro macam-macam padanya—contohnya seperti yang pernah disebutkan sebelumnya dan tak mau dia ulang lagi—pernah berakhir dengan pecahnya vas bunga, kaca jendela, patahnya kursi dan lain sebagainya. Bahkan tak hanya sekali Hibari melempar gelas atau piring saat mereka makan sampai barang-barang tak berdosa itu pecah dan berserakan di lantai.

Awalnya Hibari yakin Mukuro yang membereskan semuanya—tapi dia jadi agak ragu, karena Mukuro selalu berada di dekatnya, jarang sekali berada dalam ruangan yang berbeda, dan kalau dia kembali ke tempat dimana seharusnya ada pecahan beling atau semacamnya—semuanya bersih. Tak ada sisa sedikitpun.

Dan Mukuro ada di belakangnya.

Dan, pernah, Hibari yakin dia telah menancapkan beberapa garpu ke meja kayu dalam-dalam—saat selanjutnya dia melihat, sama sekali tak ada bekas. Tak mungkin Mukuro membeli meja baru dalam waktu secepat itu 'kan—apalagi mengingat ini hanya bekas sebuah garpu yang menancap, siapa yang mau seboros itu membeli meja makan baru segala?

Posisi Hibari Kyouya saat ini berada dalam gendongan Mukuro—dan pria berambut biru itu mendudukkan Hibari di kursi lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hei, Kyouya." Panggil Mukuro, dan dia tidak butuh respon Hibari untuk tahu bahwa pemuda berambut _raven_ itu mendengarkan, "tadi saat Daemon bicara tentang hadiah uang itu... kau tidak tampak terlalu kaget,"

"..." Hibari tak menjawab, tangannya menggenggam pegangan besi pada kursi panjang itu erat.

"Kau sudah tahu ya? Sudah pernah dengar tentang berita tentangmu itu..."

Sebuah anggukan menjawab pertanyaan Mukuro, "180 juta. Dan aku tidak heran kalau kau akan menyerahkanku kembali ke sana—semua orang sama saja. Terlena dengan uang,"

"_Oya oya_," Mukuro merangkul pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu, "aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan uang 180 juta itu, Kyouya-_kun_. Kau lihat rumah ini?" Membentangkan tangannya yang satu lagi, pria itu terkekeh, "Aku sudah punya semua yang kubutuhkan. Dan sekarang ada kau. Kalau hanya 180 juta ditukar denganmu—aku tidak terlalu tertarik."

"Seandainya mereka menaikkan harganya?"

"Akan kupikirkan, _kufufufu_."

"..."—_speechless_, merasa kalah, Hibari tiba-tiba lebih tertarik melihat rumput di bawahnya.

"Aku bercanda, _ne_." Menyeringai, Mukuro mengacak helaian _raven_ Hibari yang entah kenapa selalu kembali lagi seperti sebelumnya mau dia mengacaknya seperti apapun, "Percayalah, Kyouya. Aku takkan punya pikiran untuk menukarmu. Tapi, kenapa kau terlihat tidak mau kembali kesana? Katanya kau anggota _famiglia_ itu 'kan."

"Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang suka membeli anak berusia delapan tahun untuk dijadikan bahan eskprimen atau kelinci percobaan?"

"Eh? Eksperimen? Kelinci percobaan?"

"Lupakan, aku mengantuk." Kepalanya terkulai ke bahu Mukuro, matanya setengah terpejam.

Seringai Mukuro melebar, dia kembali menggendong tubuh itu _bridal_, "H—hei-!" Protes Hibari, menjambak rambut panjang Mukuro yang terikat ke belakang.

"Kyouya-_kun_ mengantuk, kalau begitu sini kutemani tidur. _Kufufufu_,"

"Aku masih bisa jalan sendiri, Herbivora!"

"Sebenarnya, Kyouya, aku bisa 'memakan'mu saat ini juga—baik secara harfiah atau tidak. Jadi berhenti memanggilku seperti itu," mengelus pipi Hibari lembut, Mukuro mengatakan, "dan aku ingin menggendong Kyouya. Tidak boleh?"

Tanpa mempedulikan protes yang keluar dari mulut Hibari, Mukuro membawa tubuhnya ke kamar dan membaringkan tubuh kecil pemuda itu diatas tempat tidur. Mengecup pipinya dan terkekeh saat mendapati semburat merah di wajah Hibari—meskipun samar, "Istirahatlah, Kyouya. Aku tidak ingin kau kelelahan,"

"Ini masih sore—aku tidak mengantuk, bodoh."

"_Kufufufu_, anggap saja tidur siang."

Atau tidur sore, terserah kau deh Mukuro.

"_Tsk_, terserah." Ucap Hibari saat Mukuro menyelimuti tubuhnya—mengalihkan wajahnya dari pria berambut biru itu tanpa alasan yang terlalu jelas menurutnya.

Perlahan, Mukuro menempatkan dirinya berbaring di sebelah Hibari—sementara pemilik rambut _raven_ itu berusaha setengah mati untuk mengabaikan fakta bahwa dia ingin melakukan sesuatu pada Mukuro yang berada di sebelahnya. Entah memukul, atau mengusir pria yang sekitar empat tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Bahkan dia tidak keberatan kalau harus memeluk—_uhuk_, maaf salah narasi—menendang Mukuro. Yah, narasi sebelumnya juga tidak terlalu salah sih—oke lupakan.

Merasakan ada tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya, Hibari segera memejamkan mata—agak terlalu rapat sebenarnya. Panik, malu, kesal—bercampur menjadi satu, tapi toh dia tak melawan saat Mukuro mendekapnya.

* * *

"Heh," seringai berkembang di wajah pemuda berambut pirang itu. Tatapannya tertuju pada koran yang tergelar diatas meja—tentang seorang pemuda berusia 16 tahun anggota _famiglia_ Estraneo yang tiba-tiba menghilang dan hadiah 180 juta yen untuk yang menemukannya.

Dia, Dino Cavallone, mendengar ponselnya berdering keras. Tapi dia mengabaikannya, kedua matanya menatap foto yang ada di koran seolah mencoba mengingat setiap lekuk wajahnya. Tapi sayangnya kalau hanya dengan foto dia takkan puas melihat pemuda itu—apalagi dia berharga 180 juta yen, _wow_. Apa yang terjadi kalau Hibari ini ada padanya? Pasti akan menarik.

"Bos!" Pintu ruangannya menjeblak terbuka dan seorang anak buahnya masuk—Romario, "soal anak yang anda cari, kami menemukannya berdasarkan foto itu!"

Tersenyum senang, Dino menatap Romario tertarik, "Oh ya? Kalau begitu, antar aku kesana sekarang juga, Romario."

* * *

"Shou-_chan_, temani aku mengunjungi Mukuro-_kun_ yuk~ sudah lama rsanya"

"Eh—t-tapi—seingatku Mukuro-_san_ hampir meledakkan rumahnya sendiri terakhir Byakuran-_san_ kesana karena Byakuran-_san_ bicara macam-macam tentang Mukuro-_san_ yang belum juga punya pacar—"

"Aku bicara begitu? Masa'? _Fufu_, mungkin dia sudah lupa. Aku saja sudah tidak ingat. Ayolah, Shou-_chan_-ku sayang~"

Irie Shouchi, pemuda berambut jingga dengan kacamata yang cukup besar itu _facepalm_ mendengar pemilik rambut seputih salju itu bicara. Yang dia tangkap dari cara bicara Byakuran adalah menganggap semuanya enteng, seenteng hidupnya yang sepertinya tidak pernah punya beban. Shouchi hanya tertawa pelan saat Byakuran meraih tangannya, "Umm—Byakuran-_san_ yakin ingin mengunjungi Mukuro-_san_?"

"Tentu saja~ memang Shou-_chan_ anggap aku bercanda?"

Masalahnya, Byakuran, kau itu tidak terlihat serius, tapi juga tidak terlihat bercanda—jadi sulit membedakan saat kau sedang bercanda atau serius.

"Baiklah, tapi aku ingin Byakuran-_san_ berjanji satu hal."

"Apapun untukmu, Shou-_chan_~"

"E—eh—jaga ucapan Byakuran-_san_ saat berada di dekat Mukuro-_san_..."

Senyum Byakuran melebar, tapi dia menatap tajam kearah Shouichi—yang membuat pemuda berambut jingga itu menyesal mengatakan syaratnya itu dan berharap waktu kembali terulang agar dia tidak perlu melihat respon dari pemilik kedua _violet_ manis itu, "Benarkah, Shou-_chan_? Itu syaratmu?"

"E—umm—kalau Byakuran-_san_ tidak mau juga tak apa—"

"_Fufu_, kalau begitu ayo~" ekspresinya kembali seperti biasa, tertawa pelan sebelum menarik tangan Shouchi.

* * *

Hibari terbangun dari tidurnya, merasakan tubuhnya berat tapi juga hangat. Sesuatu terasa menggelitik lehernya, membuat matanya terbuka dan dia menyadari kalau di sebelahnya Mukuro bergelung manja padanya—seperti kucing. Tangan pria pemilik rambut biru itu memeluknya erat, dan dia baru menyadari kalau tangannya sendiri juga balik memeluk Mukuro. Mengerjapkan mata, Hibari segera menarik tangannya menjauh—agak kaget pada posisinya ini.

Mukuro tampak agak terganggu, dia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hibari seolah tak ingin pemuda itu melepaskan diri. Hibari agak canggung, dia perlahan melepaskan diri dari Mukuro. Pelaaannn sekali, sampai akhirnya dia berhasil meletakkan tangan Mukuro diatas kasur. Dan dengan sama pelannya, dia turun dari tempat tidur. Kedua _onyx_-nya menatap Mukuro sejenak, dia kembali mendekat pria berambut biru gelap itu—mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Mukuro.

"Hei, tadi kau bilang padaku untuk percaya, ya?" Tersenyum, Hibari mengelus pelan helaian biru Mukuro, "maaf aku—sudah kehilangan kemampuan untuk percaya pada orang lain. Lagipula, Mukuro—aku ini bukan manusia. Delapan tahun aku berada di Estraneo, aku tak mungkin manusia lagi. Jadi daripada berbaur dengan orang normal sepertimu," mengecup pipi Mukuro lembut, "lebih baik aku pergi. Maafkan aku—tapi tidak juga tak apa. Lagipula aku takut akan bertemu dengan Alaude-_niisan_ lagi,"

Menjauhkan tubuhnya, Hibari tampak kesulitan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Mukuro, "_Sayonara na_,"

Dino menatap rumah itu dari mobilnya, agak terkejut saat mendapati pintu rumah terbuka. Ini sudah hampir tengah malam, dan dengar-dengar pemilik rumah itu adalah Rokudou Mukuro—ilusionis yang bisa membuat ilusi apapun terlihat nyata. Dan kemampuan orang itu bukan hanya ilusi—entah apa lagi, Cavallone muda ini belum mendengar yang lainnya, yang pasti bukan orang lemah dan bukan hal mustahil kalau ternyata Rokudou ini merasakan ada yang memperhatikan rumahnya dari luar.

Tapi dia segera menghapus rasa khawatirnya saat melihat seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ keluar—sudah jelas bukan Rokudou, Rokudou itu berambut biru panjang kalau tidak salah. Menyeringai tipis, Dino membuka pintu mobil dan berjalan perlahan mendekati orang itu.

Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu—Hibari Kyouya—menutup pintu sepelan mungkin, berusaha tak menghasilkan suara. Dan betapa dia ingin teriak saat ada yang menyentuh pundaknya—panik. Hibari berbalik cepat, menepis tangan siapapun itu.

"Ah, tak perlu berhati-hati sekali seperti itu 'kan, Kyouya." Ucap orang yang ada di depan Hibari—yang entah untung atau malah sial bukan Mukuro.

"...siapa kau," balas Hibari dingin, "dan jangan panggil aku seolah kau mengenalku."

"Haha, baik, baik. Biar kuperkenalkan namaku—Dino, bos Cavallone _famiglia_."

* * *

"Hei, Shou-_chan_. Itu siapa?"

"Eh? Mana, Byakuran-_san_?"

Tanpa memedulikan waktu, Byakuran tetap saja mengendarai mobilnya ke rumah Mukuro. Orang itu bisa dibangunkan, yang sulit itu mengatur waktu kosong agar dia bisa mengunjungi rumah _teman_nya itu.

"Yang berambut pirang itu, Shou-_chan_. Kau tidak lihat? Seperti Dino-_kun_ ya, tapi siapa itu di sebelahnya?"

"Ah, di mobil itu? Bukankah itu memang Dino-_san_..? Dan yang disebelahnya itu... ah! Mirip dengan seseorang yang belakangan ini dicari Estraneo, Byakuran-_san_—"

"180 juta itu? Beruntunglah Dino-_kun_."

Tiba-tiba ponsel Byakuran bordering, dia mengangkatnya dan mengabaikan protes Shouchi tentang menelepon sambil berkendara. Hei, dia itu bos _mafia_ Millefiore, nyaris mustahil baginya untuk kecelakaan, "Ya~?"

"_Byakuran!_"

"Ah, Mukuro-_kun_~ kebetulan aku sedang dalam perlajanan ke rumahmu,"

"_Persetan. Begini, dengarkan aku—kau tahu Hibari Kyouya? Yang belakangan ini sering muncul di surat kabar?_"

"Tentu aku tahu, barusan aku melihat orang yang mirip dengannya, tapi aku tidak yakin itu dia atau bukan."

"_DIMANA_?"

"Perjalanan, bersama Dino-_kun_."

"Haneuma _brengsek—KEJAR DIA!_"

"Apa? Tapi aku sudah lewat, muu~" Byakuran mengerucutkan bibirnya, mengabaikan faka bahwa Mukuro tak melihatnya.

"_Dan kau takkan melihatku lagi kalau ada sesuatu terjadi pada anak itu_."

"Eh? Mukuro-_kun _jahat. Baik, baik,"

Melempar ponselnya pada Shouchi yang berada di sebelahnya, Byakuran langsung banting setir memutar mobilnya.

"B-Byakuran-_san_? Kita mau kemana—?"

"Misi penyelamatan, Shou-_chan_. Mukuro-_kun _berjanji akan melupakan kejadian terakhir itu kalau aku bisa mengambil kemari Hibari Kyouya,"

"_BOHONG!_" suara Mukuro terdengar dari ponsel yang sambungannya belum dimatikan itu—padahal tidak di _speaker_, dan Shouichi segera menekan tombol _speaker_, "_tapi kalau kau memang bisa menyelamatkan Kyouya... heh, datanglah ke rumahku untuk sarapan pagi ini. Kususul kau ke kediaman Cavallone_."

**TbC**

* * *

A/N : Umm—hai? 8D /ngumpet/ A-ahaha... maaf lama nggak _update_, kemarin _flashdisk_ saya ilang dan saya putus asa buat ngerjain chapter tiga. Eh kemarin ketemu—jadi lanjutin aja (?) #what Maaf agak nggak jelas, _ne_ B| Review dong review :'3 /colek dagu/ #stop


End file.
